vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Nolan
Summary The human friend of Leslie Mackerel and company and star of the one-off The Mike Nolan Show, Mike Nolan is an engineer and Councilman of Brown Town who, in his own words, is "your whatever, local, cash-in-hand handyman", and has worked essentially every job he can possibly find that deals with labor or a quick buck. A heavy drinker and smoker with a bad attitude as well as an illegal arms dealer, "Nollsy", as he is affectionately known by his friends, seems to be at heart a good person, and always seems to have the backs of his friends, constantly going to their aid to go up against the Choomah threat. Though he can prove to be a boisterous man with little respect for authority, he shows a deeper side at times where he is open to greater insights and ideas about the universe, and keeps level-headed even in the midst of shenanigans such as otherworldly adventures and extradimensional escapades. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C | Unknown Name: Mike Nolan, Nollsy Origin: The Big Lez Show Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Councilman, Construction Foreman, "Lollipop Man", "Bricky", "Sparky", "Joint Sealer", Deliverer for Donny, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Can handle being tazed with literally no effect), Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts | Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, Cosmic Awareness, Creation (Able to create his own reality), Void Manipulation (Able to manipulate a timeless void) Attack Potency: Island level (Able to punch out Choomahs, who posed a threat to Kingdom Comians, although he is not nearly as physically adept as Lez or the others, being "only" a human) | Unknown (Like Lez and the other non-Sasquatches, the extent that other beings are able to manipulate reality in other realms cannot be quantified, although he is able to easily create entire realities within these realms that bend to his every whim. Knew of Microskoft Paint and had likely interacted with it on at least one occasion) Speed: Supersonic+ (Can keep up with Choomahs, who were capable of sneaking up on the likes of Lez and Ellis Warnington) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Could hold his own against Choomahs for some time, who were capable of instantly shattering an adult's bones, and survived the explosion of one of Sassy's SassM8s) Stamina: Very high. Can handle fighting superhuman enemies on a daily basis and has a lot of experience with physical labor and activities. Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with weapons and equipment. Unknown with PLAC-key and access to Microskoft Paint Standard Equipment: Pistol, Hi-Viz shirt, Sunglasses Intelligence: Above average. Despite dropping out of school in "Grade 2", Mike is open to new ideas and learning, but is against institutions and structures. He is very street savvy, is familiar with many kinds of technology and weaponry, and is in general in control of his surroundings. Weaknesses: None notable, other than regular human weaknesses Key: Physical Form | Spirit Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:The Big Lez Show Category:Male Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Void Users Category:Gun Users Category:Engineers Category:Alcoholics Category:Spirits Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier